<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] Brisking About the Life by Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569213">[Podfic of] Brisking About the Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods'>Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Metaphors, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Early Days, M/M, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, POV Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[Audio Length: 2:13]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Summary: </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Yusuf thinks that Niccolò is like a cat.</i><br/>Niccolò thinks that Yusuf is like a cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] Brisking About the Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231280">Brisking About the Life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien">HSavinien</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to HSavinien for allowing podfics of your work! This one is so perfect, I couldn't resist recording it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <strong>Google Drive: </strong>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1K7ERp1sNgaJyLuJDPF5bIzZZQGREZE91/view?usp=sharing">Download</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>